Permeter
by redwarrioroflight
Summary: "Like daughter, like mother." Millenniums ago, Persephone fell for someone she shouldn't, Hades Lord of the Underworld. Demeter couldn't understand what her daughter saw in that fiend she calls a brother/son-in-law. Millenniums later, Demeter falls for someone she shouldn't, the true "Ultimi" Percy Jackson. And then Demeter understands Persephone. Permeter!


RWOL here with another Percy Jackson story that is a oneshot, this one being the first Permeter (Percy/Demeter) story/oneshot. This is part of challenge by Felicity Dream's Percy Jackson and the Challenges. There are challenges pertaining to each Olympian god and goddess, open for anyone to to take on.

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Percy Jackson and Olympian series nor its related content, Rick Riordan does and will always.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX X

She never grows used to her daughter's absence. She never stops her mourning and grief when her daughter is gone. But she has found someone who doesn't judge her. When her daughter is with that fiend, he is there listening to her rant about the wrongness of the situation. Even though he likes the fiend, he never turns away when she cries about the loss of her daughter.

He sits there attentively, and validates her emotions again and again. Even if she knows there is disagreement in him, he doesn't turn away from her. Demeter has never been more grateful for Percy and his surprising kindness, and finds herself more and more dangerously falling over the edge for someone she shouldn't… like her daughter had.

And she understands Persephone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX X

He's here once again. Ever since his girlfriend the Athena spawn Annabeth was designated official architect of Olympus, he visits every day when he can. He firstly spends time with her, his beloved Annabeth. Second his father Poseidon who was happy to have some sizable time with his favored son. Third is Hestia, who he put on the back on council as part of his reward.

Those three were the ones he visited only. The others, herself included, not really caring who he visited and why.

But a month into this routine, it changed when he found her alone in one of the gardens. It had been the anniversary of her daughter's kidnapping by Hades. It was the day she lost her most beloved of children, the literal apple of her eye; her darling Persephone.

He found her mourning on that Chaos-forsaken day, and he approached her sitting next to her on the stone bench.

"_What is wrong Lady Demeter?" _He asked in genuine concern.

She looked at him, her tear-streaked brown eyes looking into those beautiful sea-green eyes of his. He reached forward to gently wipe away her tears with his thumb, unknowingly cupping her cheek and getting her to lean into the warmth he was providing her.

"_Who did this Lady Demeter? Who hurt you?" _He asked her, his voice having an angry tone.

For some reason her heart fluttered at the thought he was angry at the one who hurt her. Whenever someone found her like this, they just left her alone. Even her sister Hestia didn't help her. They just told her to get over it and leave. They didn't try to understand her, to understand why she despised Hades so much, to understand why she disliked the marriage of her daughter. Even her own daughter didn't try to understand her, and that hurt the most.

But Percy did, and she is forever grateful.

She told him of why she's crying. He listened, never once interrupting as he listened to her rant and rave about the wrongness of the situation. She sees no judgment in his beautiful eyes, just acceptance. He validated her emotions, neither denying nor denouncing them. He held her hand so tenderly, gently wiping away her tears she couldn't help the faint blush that adorned her cheeks. He was so kind and supportive to her when others were cold and brushed her off.

That day he became a pillar of support for her that she always wanted and needed. She has never been more grateful for Percy and his surprising kindness, and finds herself beginning to fall for him.

His routine changed that day because of her.

When he comes to Olympus, he still visited his beloved Annabeth first, then his father, then Hestia and then her. And this goes on for a week, then a month, then another month and another until a year has passed. Then another year has passed along with another and another and soon they blend together. Five years have passed since that day, five years of happiness and memories that she cherishes every hour of every day.

She enjoys their times together, happy someone is willingly listening to her. She wonders when he will come to visit her, wanting to spend more time with her nephew. She goes to the same garden he found her in that day, and simply waits for him to come.

Others who pass by merely look at her, curious as to why she's sitting alone in the garden. Some assume she's merely relaxing. Some assume she's thinking about something. Some just don't care what she's doing and go about their business.

She sits there patiently and waits for him to come to her, no matter how long it takes. Soon she senses his aura, having attuned herself to it over the years of their private times. Like the sea, his aura is calm and soothing to her soul. She sees him, handsome as ever even as she faintly blushes at the thought.

His silky black hair is neat and trimmed. His surfer-tan gave him a bronze skin tone that suited him perfectly in her mind. His body is lean-built yet muscular, not _overly_ so like the brutish oaf Ares, but just right. He is tall, standing a 6'4". He's grown a mustache and goatee, which only made him even more handsome and sexy in her mind.

She stands and happily pulls him into a hug which he returns just as happily.

He sits and they start their private time like always, just talking. Their conversations were light and casual, he always listened to her rants on Hades and his 'rape' of her daughter and Percy is attentive and like always validates her emotions. And like always the conversation shifts once she finishes her rants; they talk about any and everything. From his relationship with Annabeth (no matter how much she now _despises_ the little Athena spawn), to her how her days are, his improving relationship with Amphitrite and Triton, to Camp Half-Blood, to the few quests he's been on, etc.

Like always she enjoys his company, her heart fluttering and cheeks pink-tinted whenever he touches her in a _friendly_ way. When their time comes to an end, she wants him to stay with her a bit more, but doesn't know how. He has his own life, she has her own, but she wants their lives to be more intertwined. She wants him to be a more permanent fixture in her life.

To be always by her side, to be there when she wakes up, to walk with her when she travels to various farms to help the crops grow and flourish, to talk like they always do, to lay next to and her hold her when she sleeps.

She desires him like no other, no man made her feel like this the way Percy did.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX X

She wants Percy; she knows it in her heart and soul. She lusts after Percy like no other. She desires him in the way Aphrodite desires sex.

Insatiably!

She's in her palace, the moonlight cascading in from the balcony door in her master bedroom. The white silk sheets were cool against her naked skin as she lay in her bed.

"Percy." She whispers into the night. Her voice was husky and thick with arousal. She rubbed her thighs together, feeling the burning within her loins. Her hand slips downward, gliding over the smooth skin of her flat and taunt stomach, and to her burning core. The other goes to her breasts, light pinching and tweaking a nipple. "Percy!" she gasps when she rubs her outer lips, shocks of pleasure arching through her body. "Percy!" she moans as slips two fingers in her folds. Her back arching as she spread her legs wide open as if begging to be taken. Her breasts, so perfectly round and bountiful, heaved from her heavy breathing as she pleasured herself.

She saw him, on top of her as he held her tightly against himself. His hands roamed her shapely body in pure wanting; groping her breasts, hips, thighs and ass. He kisses her tenderly, his tongue dancing with her own. He pulls away, his eyes a dark jade green; the lust and love he held her mixed together… it made her shiver and the fire inside her burn even more.

She sees him align himself with her core and in a swift movement spears her.

"!" she gasped as his long and hard cock taking up all the space within her core. He pauses, to give her time to get used to his girth, due to being larger and longer than others she had. She pants, her legs wrapped tightly around his waist, she rolls her hips to signal she's ready. He kisses her again, tender and loving as he moves out, leaving only the bulbous head of his cock in her before spearing her again. Her back arced; pushing her large and bountiful breasts into his broad and defined chest as he begins making love to her.

He repeats the action, slow and steady, wanting to savor the pleasure of their coupling. She wrapped her arms around his neck, her legs rubbing against him as he pumped into her again and again.

"Percy… faster…harder!" she ordered. He complied, gradually speeding up his thrusts, still wanting to savor the pleasure of their love making. She smiles at this; he was showing that cared for her pleasure also.

She gasped and panted, her heart speeding up, her breaths coming faster and shallower. Her legs spread wider, allowing him easier access to roughly slam their hips together, letting her reel under each powerful thrust as he stabbed her deepest recesses, hammering against her cervix with a strength that startled even a goddess of her rank. Her ankles locked behind his back above his buttocks, he kissed her passionately before his mouth traveled to her jaw and chin, then her chest. He licked, bit and suckled her breasts, getting her to thrash about beneath him.

His pumping was faster and stronger; the bed was rocking against the wall due to his powerful thrusts. Hungry moans escaped her throat, unbidden, jerking her hips up violently to meet his own. Her senses were overwhelmed; the moon light making the room glow dimly, the force of her lover's vicious fucking sending shockwaves through her body, his strong, masculine scent, heavy with sweat and lust, filling her head, the feel of his toned chest sliding against her breasts and stiff nipples.

She swallowed, her throat growing hoarse from her cries, licking her dry lips and wetting her mouth with spit before settling back into a frantic rhythm of labored gasps. She was close. The knot in her stomach was clenching tighter and tighter, the floodwaters threatening to burst through the dam at any second. His thrust were becoming erratic, telling her he was close as well and soon they came. Her mouth formed an 'O' shape as she came, screaming a silent scream as she exploded around his rigid cock, her release gushing out as his seed sprayed down her womb. Her eyes rolled back in her head, body spasming in its pure rapture.

And then she was alone.

Her chest heaves as she takes deep breaths and calm down. She feels her juices flowing out of her, staining the sheets. She merely goes to sleep, her dreams plagued by his haunting sea-green eyes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

Seven years have now passed since that day, the Percy came into her life when he sat with her and listened to her on the day of her daughter's 'rape'. It had been a peaceful seven years since Percy ended the Second Titanomachy. And that peace was shattered by the Gaia and her Giants.

The Second Gigantomachy had started.

Rachel Elizabeth Dare, the new Oracle of Delphi, had spouted a 'new' prophecy; the Prophecy of Seven. A prophecy foretold in ancient Rome two thousand years ago. A prophecy that she and the other Olympians had written off, but now it was coming back to bite them in their asses. A meeting was convened, proof of the Giants' return evident and a plan was made.

The two camps of Greek and Roman were to be united, and Percy was the key once again. Hera would temporarily strip the memories of Percy and the roman Jason Grace. She would then place Percy in the Roman camp while Jason would go to the Greek. The plan was for the two to gain the loyalty and trust of the camps, and through this unite the camps against the Giant threat.

Personally Demeter disliked the plan, because it meant Percy would forget her, even if for a short period of time. But the survival of the Olympus and world rested on this plan so she made her own plan.

She would secretly watch over Percy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

The switch had been successful, and Demeter kept to her plan, watching over Percy as he made his way to Camp Jupiter. His training under of Lupa had been surprising fast, mastering what the Wolf Goddess had to teach easily. He left the Wolf House, heading west to California and to Camp Jupiter, but things were already worse than imagined.

Thanatos, God of Death, had been chained and the Doors of Death now under Gaia's control. Monsters reformed faster, their essence not even leaving the mortal world. Creatures, who faded long ago, returned swearing allegiance to Primordial Goddess.

Not even a day into being at Camp Jupiter, he is given a quest by Mars, to free Thanatos and return to stop the destruction of the camp.

Percy was part of the quest, Demeter/Ceres continuing to watch over her Percy.

_My Percy?! _Demeter/Ceres thought in shock, wondering when she thought Percy was hers. But she answered that question just as quickly as she asked. _I… I love him. I'm in love with Percy. _She thought with a hand over heart, her ample bosom bouncing a bit due to the action. _I'm in love with Percy Jackson! _She thought more strongly, happiness coursing through her at the thought. A smile danced upon her lips, the goddess feeling light and airy, excited and happy and all sort of happy feelings bubbling up inside of her. She renewed her watch over her Percy, doing what she could without outright interfering.

He made it to Alaska, the one place she could not go for it was beyond the land of the gods. She prayed to Chaos that Percy would survive, and the super-ancient Primordial answered her prayers.

The Bane of Hades/Pluto Alcyoneus was defeated, Thanatos was free and more importantly Percy was still alive and well. He returned to Camp Jupiter just in time as the Bane of Poseidon/Neptune Polybotes attacked. Percy led the charge, with the Eagle of the 5th Cohort in hand and proving why he's the most feared and powerful demigod of all time. The battle was glorious not lengthy, the Romans victorious and Percy raised on the shield with shouts of "Praetor!" resounding throughout the ranks of the cohorts.

Her Percy had fulfilled his part of the plan, and hopefully that Jupiter spawn Jason did as well.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXX

The Second Gigantomachy ended in favor of Olympus, but the price was high. Numerous demigods, Greek and Roman, had died in service to Mt. Olympus. Camps Half-Blood and Jupiter had their numbers at their lowest of fifty each, one hundred combined. The Amazons who aided in Camp Jupiter's defenses when the Bane of Neptune attacked lost nearly five hundred of their best warriors.

The war had taken place in the homeland of the gods, Greece at the base of Mt. Olympus. Gaia and her Giants wanted to destroy the very roots of the Gods.

Percy was on the front lines from the very beginning of the war. He was a demon on the battlefield, more of a God of War than Ares himself. Every enemy before him was rent unto death; from monsters, the few traitor gods and their demigods, and the Titans Gaia had managed to revive to serve her. No one was spared his fury as he carved a swath of destruction in the ranks of Gaia's army. Not even that bastard Hercules stood a chance against Percy.

Soon Percy came upon the Giant King himself; Porphyrion. The battle was titanic, Percy being an even match for the Giant King, much to Porphyrion's chagrin. No matter what the Giant King threw at the demigod, Percy withstood it and continued on having his way with Porphyrion. Demeter herself helped in every way she could; from manipulating the ground under the Giant's feet to making plants grow to entangle his legs. She may not be the most battle capable of the Olympians, but she made do with what she could. Soon the Giant King fell to Percy's blade, cheers erupting from the Olympian Army, knowing that they had won this war.

But then Gaia came, the enraged Primordial Goddess on the warpath towards Percy. Gaia ranted and raved at how much of a thorn Percy was and that she would take great joy in killing him and ending his threat to her plans.

The battle between Percy and Gaia was long and arduous; the ground was rent to pieces, the land flooded, earthquakes were abound, blood and inchor stained the landscape, and in the end Percy prevailed yet again, forcing the ancient primordial to surrender and vow never again to attack Olympus. Despite this, the evil goddess did not go quietly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXX

Demeter and the other Olympians were forced to bring the mountain cap of Olympus back due to some of the damage its' base suffered during the battle. The wounded were healed while the dead had shrouds ready to burn later on. Percy was the most wounded, having been out for a week and a half. She visited him every day, praying he would wake up and return to her. And he did, he smiled that beautiful smile of his, like a miniature sun, holding her hand tightly even as he wiped away her tears with the other.

A few hours later, they were all in the throne room for the reward ceremony, handsomely rewarding the surviving heroes.

Leo, son of Hephaestus asked to be his father's lieutenant, which was granted.

Piper asked for immortality, to help teach future generations of demigods. This was granted.

Hazel and Frank asked for their curses to be removed and to have better control over their powers. This was granted.

Annabeth asked for immortality, which drew shocked looks and questions. She and Percy revealed that their relationship was over. The flame they had died out and they decided on a mutual break up and to remain good friends. Demeter and Athena were happy for their own reasons; the former that she now has a chance with Percy, the latter happy her daughter was no longer dating the sea spawn because no matter what he does he was not good enough for her. Annabeth's wish was granted.

Then came Percy, Jason and Nico (who while not part of the seven still helped greatly) and all three were given the greatest of gifts; godhood with seats on the council (only for Percy and Jason, Nico would become his father's lieutenant) making them (Percy and Jason) the 15th and 16th Olympians respectively.

All three accepted.

Percy became the 15th Olympian and the God of Time, Storms, Light, Heroes, Strength and Endurance, loyalty, Waters, Ice, Swordsmanship, Justice.

Jason became the 16th Olympian and the God of Sky, Lighting and Thunder, Storms, Air, Warfare, Stars and Constellations.

Nico became the Major God of Darkness, Night, Ghosts, Mystery, Mortality, Battle, Wealth and Earthly Elements.

The new gods took their thrones, getting applause and cheers from everyone. And then came the victory party.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXX

Demeter smiled as she sat in_ their_ spot, the garden they met in those seven years ago.

She had tried to approach Percy, to talk to him, congratulate him and hopefully confess, but _everyone_ wanted to talk to and congratulate him. And she meant everyone, including his fellow new gods Nico and Jason. So she waited and waited, until an opportunity presented itself when the dancing started.

She waited until Percy had danced with every other woman on Olympus, and struck when he tried to leave. She politely asked for a dance and he eagerly accepted. Taking her hand in his own, he gently led her to the dance floor just as Apollo put on a slow song. She had blushed as she pressed herself close to Percy, making sure he felt of all her through her suddenly thin Greek dress, while she felt the tremendous power he now had as an Olympian God beneath the surface of his toned body.

They had danced, enjoying being so close to each other, basking in the presence of the other, losing themselves in their eyes; brown mixed with solid gold. When the song ended, she gently led him away from the dance floor and the party.

Now they sat in their usual spot, sitting together under the moonlight; her head rested on his shoulder as they tenderly held each other's hand.

"Demeter," Percy spoke getting her attention. She looked up at him, her large brown eyes staring at him lovingly. "I want you to know something. There was another reason I accepted godhood." He said getting her curious brow raised. "While it is true that my relationship with Annabeth didn't just work out, there is another reason." He went on. He placed a finger under her chin and tilted her head upward. "And here's why." He leaned forward and claimed her lips with his own in a gentle and chaste kiss.

He pulled away before she could deepen the kiss, her cheeks flushed as she stared at him with hope and love.

"All the times we spent here in this garden, just talking and hanging out… I enjoyed them and I came to see you in a different light. And soon I felt something different for you, something different than what I felt for Annabeth." He explained getting her heart to swell with hope. "I did love Annabeth, but it wasn't the love we both thought it was, so we agreed to stay friends and move on." He went on tenderly cupping her cheek, the goddess leaning into the warmth. "But now I know for sure," he leaned forward again. "I love you Demeter."

Their lips met and this time Demeter was ready, pouring the love she felt for Percy into the kiss. Her tongue met his in a sensual dance, her arms wrapping around his neck as he brought her closer, deepening the kiss. Her heart swelled with a happiness she never felt before, a happiness never seen or experienced.

She flashed them back to her palace, wanting alone time with her Percy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXX

They're in her palace, the moonlight cascading in from the balcony door in her master bedroom. The white silk sheets were cool against their naked skin as they lay in her bed.

"Percy." She whispers into the night. Her voice was husky and thick with arousal. She rubbed her thighs together, feeling the burning within her loins. His hands glided over her silky smooth skin, worshiping her as if she was the only goddess that mattered, and to him she did. His gentle caresses made her nerves come alive, as if she was now hypersensitive. "Percy!" she moans as he teasingly ghosted her nether lips.

"Demeter," he whispers as his lips trail kisses over her body. She gasped and moaned, his loving caresses were alighting every nerve within her body and by Chaos she liked it! Her back arching as she spread her legs wide open begging him to take her. Her breasts, so perfectly round and bountiful, heaved from her heavy breathing.

"Make me yours!" she demanded.

He complied, moving on top of her as he held her tightly against himself. His hands roamed her shapely body in pure wanting; groping her breasts, hips, thighs and ass. He kisses her tenderly, his tongue dancing with her own. He pulls away, his eyes a dark gold (due to being the God of Time); the lust and love he held her mixed together… it made her shiver and the fire inside her burn even more.

She sees him align himself with her core and in a swift movement spears her.

"!" she gasped as his long and hard cock taking up all the space within her core. He pauses, to give her time to get used to his girth, due to being larger and longer than others she had. She pants, her legs wrapped tightly around his waist, she rolls her hips to signal she's ready. He kisses her again, tender and loving as he moves out, leaving only the bulbous head of his cock in her before spearing her again. Her back arcs; pushing her large and bountiful breasts into his broad and defined chest as he begins making love to her.

He repeats the action, slow and steady, wanting to savor the pleasure of their coupling. She wrapped her arms around his neck, her legs rubbing against him as he pumped into her again and again.

"Percy… faster…harder!" she orders. He complies, gradually speeding up his thrusts, still wanting to savor the pleasure of their love making. She smiles at this; he was showing that cared for her pleasure also.

She gasped and panted, her heart speeding up, her breaths coming faster and shallower. Her legs spread wider, allowing him easier access to roughly slam their hips together, letting her reel under each powerful thrust as he stabbed her deepest recesses, hammering against her cervix with a strength that startled even a goddess of her rank. Her ankles locked behind his back above his buttocks, he kissed her passionately before his mouth traveled to her jaw and chin, then her chest. He licked, bit and suckled her breasts, getting her to thrash about beneath him.

His pumping was faster and stronger; the bed was rocking against the wall due to his powerful thrusts. Hungry moans escaped her throat, unbidden, jerking her hips up violently to meet his own. Her senses were overwhelmed; the moon light making the room glow dimly, the force of her lover's vicious fucking sending shockwaves through her body, his strong, masculine scent, heavy with sweat and lust, filling her head, the feel of his toned chest sliding against her breasts and stiff nipples.

She swallows, her throat growing hoarse from her cries, licking her dry lips and wetting her mouth with spit before settling back into a frantic rhythm of labored gasps. She was close. The knot in her stomach was clenching tighter and tighter, the floodwaters threatening to burst through the dam at any second. His thrust were becoming erratic, telling her he was close as well and soon they came. Her mouth formed an 'O' shape as she came, screaming a silent scream as she exploded around his rigid cock, her release gushing out as his seed sprayed down her womb. Her eyes rolled back in her head, body spasming in its pure rapture.

But this time, she isn't alone. He still there, not some figment of her imagination she conjures when she pleasures herself to him, but still there with her in reality.

His gold eyes looked at her lovingly, holding her tenderly against him as he says, "I love you Demeter."

She smiles, tears of happiness gathering in her eyes as she responds, "I love you too Percy. Stay with me forever."

"Eternity." He promises her before making love to her again and again and again. It was so intense she switched to her Roman aspect a few times, not that Percy cared, they are the same woman he loves.

She didn't know how long they spent making love, but she didn't care, she had the man she loved and she wouldn't let him go, not now not ever.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXX

_**Epilogue**_

It has been 1000 years since that day and the world has changed greatly. Gaia did not go as quietly as everyone hoped and even prayed she did. Before going into her sleep, she used her power to forcibly move the continents into each other, forcing them to merge and become one; the super-continent Pangaea.

This caused severe damage to the world's population; billions had been killed. The population of 7 billion dropped to the millions, which dropped to the thousands due to radioactive fallout from the countries who had nuclear reactors as power sources, secret bio-terror weapons going off, and plagues that hit.

She and her brothers Poseidon and Hades and even Dionysus tried their best to stop it, but couldn't.

The world was irrevocably changed.

The mist shattered, mortals were now exposed to supernatural world.

Athena had brought them together, saying they had to guide humanity otherwise the mortals would perish. Zeus saw this as a way to be worshiped again, to regain the power they lost when humanity stopped believing. Annabeth made the plan, a perfect blending of the Greek and Roman myths; bring the best aspects of both into a singular 'style'.

So the God of Olympus revealed themselves and they were worshiped once more. Annabeth's plan worked, the people believing the new myths she conjured. This brought a balance between the Gods' Greek and Roman aspects (Ares was more Mars due to Mars being more accepted by the mortals). Minerva, Athena's Roman aspect, was now more like her fellow Roman gods and now a War Goddess but still under Mars. The newest gods, Percy, Nico and Jason were also worshiped when their accomplishments were revealed.

Percy had become the most iconic of the Gods, his natural charisma getting many to worship him. The mortals had made him _one the most important_ gods in the new balanced pantheon. The Big Three (Zeus, Poseidon and Hades) became the Big Four: Percy, Zeus, Poseidon and Hades. In the Roman half, the original **Capitoline Triad **of Jupiter Optiums Maximus, Juno and Minerva was replaced with the a new and more worshiped version consisting of Jupiter Optimus Maximus (Jupiter the Best and Greatest), Perseus Ultimi (Perseus the Ultimate) and Mars Ultor (Mars the Avenger).

Hera/Juno and Athena/Minerva were greatly displeased by this but could do nothing to stop it since it was spreading like a plague in the new world.

During the millennia, temples were built for them, sacrifices made once a month to them, and humanity prospered under their rule once more, but at a more controlled rate.

Several of the gods made territories for themselves. Mars/Ares remade Sparta, the military capital of Pangaea. Athena/Minerva remade Athens, the intellectual capital of Pangaea. Demeter herself made her own territory; Ceres (named after her Roman aspect) the agricultural capital of the Pangaea and the home of her and Percy's primary temple and her family with Percy. (It's also the location of the united demigod camp, Camp Heroes since as the God of Heroes, Percy oversees the newest and latest generations of Heroes.)

She and Percy had revealed their relationship, which shocked many but there was acceptance and soon later they were happily married. It was a beautiful affair, everyone was invited as she and Percy was wed.

A few years later, she and Percy welcomed their first child into the world together, their daughter Andromeda. It was 250 years later that she gave birth to their second child, their son Theseus. One hundred years later, they welcomed their third child and second son Orpheus. 400 years after Orpheus, they welcomed their fourth child Jocasta.

And now, here she sat in their usual place, the garden they met in 1007 years ago on the day she mourned the 'rape' of Persephone. She leaned against him, head resting on his shoulder as she gently rubbed her swollen belly, pregnant with their fifth child. He had his arm around her, holding her close as his right hand tenderly stroked her cheek. She moaned a bit, pressing herself closer to him and getting him to smile. He leaned down and kissed her forehead.

She giggled as she cuddled him closer, happy as she remembered the time she met him.

Demeter now understood her daughter Persephone, why she did what she did. She fell for someone she shouldn't have, but who then became her greatest love. It was the same for her; she fell for Percy, the son of her brother Poseidon and thus her nephew. He was someone she shouldn't have fallen for, but she did and like her daughter he she loves him like no other. (It also helps that since his fatal flaw is loyalty, he has never once cheated on her and never will.)

And she has never been happier since.

* * *

**And cut! Permeter is done. This is part of challenge by Felicity Dream's Percy Jackson and the Challenges dealing with the Demeter/Percy challenge. **

**Read and review, flames will be ignored. I'm out this mutha!**


End file.
